


C.F. High

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M, More couples to come, more fandoms to come, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven, the new student in an all-boys boarding school starts developing feelings for his roomie, Ten. He also is surrounded by the weirdest and most interesting fellows he's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like.. my crack to calm down from writing my novel for Nano. This is pure crack and just an excuse to write whatever the hell I come up with with no boarders. Bella Watson-Holmes will join in with her own chapters once she finished Nano herself.
> 
> Now, on with the show!

Today was the day, I was transferring in to my school of choice! I was giddy and simply couldn't wait until I was within the walls, within my class, talking to everyone and everyone listening to me!

I ranked highest in the school grade wise and was given the title 'The Doctor', which is what everyone would call me from today onwards. It was honorary and I was going to live up to it if it was the last thing I could do.

My eyes gazed at the large all boys boarding school, C.F. High. I was in secondary five, not much to go, but I had been abroad when I heard about this school and insisted I got in, and I did so with glee.

I got through the office with a little flattery and a skip in my step as I pushed open the door, making my grand entrance. The teacher stopped and eyed me before turning to the class and going, "New student. He will be known as The Doctor, welcome him fondly, class."

"Woah, woah, woah! Oi! I'm The Doctor!"

My eyes swept the room until they fell upon a tall student with messy hair in a blue suit whom was leaning heavily on his desk while his eyebrows knit in disbelief.

"True.. it appears there are two Doctors this year. This is going to get hairy." The teacher bit her lip as she contemplated what to do. A hand rose in the air and a small blonde man smiled, "Since this is the tenth year we've done this, why don't we name Tennant Ten, and this boy Eleven? Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Good idea, John. Thank you kindly." The teacher said and then looked at me, whom was busy glaring at the other over the title of most intelligent and kind, "Sit down, Eleven. You're in luck, you can sit by Ten. Get along."

I groaned but made my way over anyways, smiling and chirping a hello to everyone as I passed. I settled down in my chair and smirked at the other boy, "Nice sand shoes."

"They're not sand shoes!"

oOoOoOoOo

"We are in the smart class." Ten said, gesturing towards the door that had an A on it before twirling on his heel and walking down the hall, expecting me to follow him obviously. He really didn't like that he had to show me around campus since we were roomies.

"Star class." He muttered, gesturing to another class where a blonde male was hanging out the doorway calling to someone further down the hall. "For people whom are intelligent but have some issues regarding authority. I'm surprised half our class isn't in there, to be honest. Myself included."

He prattled on about the other classes, pointing to another class that was apparently the brawn. I smiled and greeted people as I passed, not able to get a word in edge wise for he always seemed to be one step ahead of me.

He spun on his heel and looked at me, "Why did you come to this place anyway? If you're like me, very clever, and it's obvious you are, what made you want to come here?"

I tapped my chin as I walked by him, pensive before turning on my heel and shrugging, "I forgot. Now, room!" I clapped my hands and headed out of the building with a flourish, looking for what could possibly be the dorm.

"Oi, this way!" Ten called out, exasperation thick in his voice as he pointed the opposite direction I had gone in. "Yeah, I know!" I called back, doing a three-sixty and hurrying after him as he walked away, his gait wider than mine due to the subtle difference in leg length.

We went up four floors to the dorms of our year and he pointed out a blue door, "Our room, smart room, TARDIS, get in I bet your stuff is already in it."

With that, he left me where I stood and I entered it tentatively. Well, it sure was bigger than it looked, I found, and began unpacking my stuff. Aside from Ten, this was going to be a blast, I just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it switches to third person, but it's still Eleven's view. I'm my own beta so if you see any crap I missed, lemme know. If anyone wants to be my beta, feel free to contact me uh.. comment wise? Is there even a PM on this site? Oh well, who cares, allons-y!
> 
> Oh, and sorry the chapters are short, I just wrote over a hundred pages and I'm going to get carpel tunnel if I sit at the computer taping away for a long while. As I said before, if you have a specific scene you'd adore to see played out with whomever, just let me know.

It had been a week since Eleven had settled into his dorm room with his roommate, Ten. In that week he began noticing certain things that would make his heart palpitate, his cheeks flush and his groin would do a little jump. It was things he hadn't felt in a rather long time, not since his girlfriend died in a freak accident, anyways.

For instance, when Ten would return from showering he had a tendency to come back in with a swagger in just his trousers, his suit jacket and shirt would be thrown over one shoulder and on occasion his tie would be either around his neck or around his head if he was in a silly mood. But there was something about his back, he may have been a thin bean pole with a strange affinity to pinstriped suits and sand shoes, but he had a really nice back and gorgeous hair and... he bit down on the knuckle of his index finger and groaned. He really was getting too into those thoughts.

"Oi, Eleven, science lab. Now."

He jolted and quickly got up, pulling on his jacket as he hurried after him, the sole of his shoes making a light tapping noise over the hardwood floors as he chased him. Eleven had completely forgot about the lab and damn if he could recall what it was about.

He was nervous at his station, eyes scanning the room to take in the cool demeanor of his classmates. Khan just stared stoically at his, as did his lookalike across the room, both obviously bored and far ahead of the curriculum. Eleven was far from stupid, he just was forgetful and couldn't remember what this lab was about to save his life. All he knew was that he had beakers, fluids, and a Bunsen burner.

That's when he noticed Ten's subtle movements that he slowly deciphered out to be the other telling him what to do and it clicked, he recalled suddenly what the objective was and did it in no time, actually beating out the others in the class, including Ten by a millisecond.

When class was dismissed, Eleven found himself running up to Ten and grabbing him by the lapels, "That was just brilliant!" and pulling him into a kiss.

Classmates froze in the hall to gawk at the two, Eleven for being able to keep the flighty Ten in place, and Ten for freezing up and looking wide-eyed at the other male. Gay couples were quite commonplace in the school, so it really wasn't that that garnered the attention, it was just who it was that did.

Eleven suddenly gasped and pulled away, patted down Ten's lapels and smiled brilliantly at him and chirped, "Thank you!" 

Ten just stared at him as he passed by and walked back to the classroom, hands clasped behind his back and a skip in his step before putting a hand to his mouth and muttering, "Why does everyone do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the prompt for this on fanfic prompts on tumblr I think it was... and the hijinks is amusing. It will span two chapters!

It had been a month since Eleven had come to this school and he awoke to the most horrendous sound. Ten had caught a cold and it seemed to only worsen. He blinked sleepily and looked over to his classmates bed to see Ten with rosy cheeks and a red nose from how much he had wiped and blown it. He coughed slightly and looked over to where Eleven laid in bed in just a pair of pants, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I woke on my own. That cold sounds horrible, should I go to the store to get you some medicine?" Eleven asked as he sat up, one hand sliding through his long, shaggy hair while the other rubbed his chest and stomach.

"Would you be so kind?" Ten asked, surprise written across his features as Eleven yawned and nodded his affirmative. "After I eat breakfast, all right?"

"You do know breakfast stopped being served an hour ago, yeah?"

Eleven groaned, glancing at the clock to see it was past ten in the morning, "I guess I'll put a bowl on fire trying to prepare cereal, then."

"I'll come help you prepare some food in the kitchen as thanks for getting my medicine later today." Ten replied, smiling as he got up and stretched, unabashed that he wore striped pyjamas with an embroidered penguin on the corner of the shirt and near the ankle of the bottoms.

"Oh, thank you." Eleven chirped as he got up, scrounging around for a pair of trousers and finding none, "Oh, shoot. I haven't done laundry at all, have I."

"You really should get around to that, the laundromat isn't that far! Here, you can borrow these." Ten muttered, handing Eleven a dress shirt and trousers that would obviously be a touch too big on him. Ten averted his gaze as Eleven bent down to get a pair of socks, finding himself staring a tad to openly at the others arse lately for his liking.

"Ta-da!"

Ten turned around to see Eleven standing in his clothes, arm's outstretched and one foot poised behind as if he finished a ballet in front of an audience. Ten had to admit, Eleven was adorable in the rumpled, too big dress shirt and the barely staying up pinstriped trousers. "I'll.. get you a belt." Ten said after a quick stare, throat dry as he grabbed a belt from his wardrobe, handing it to Eleven. He tried to blame his cold for his strange reactions lately, there was no way he was attracted to Eleven, he liked females. At least, he was sure he liked females. He'd been with many, anyway.

He shook his head as Eleven's voice broke through his reverie, "Ten? Can you get out of your head for a second and shove on at least your silly sand shoes so we can go to the kitchen?"

Ten snorted, "They're not sand shoes, for the last time!"

He pulled his converse on and chased after Eleven, whom had gone on ahead of him with a flourish, happily making his way through the dorms. He got sidetracked in the den, however, and that's how Ten finally caught up.

"What is that game?" Eleven asked John, whom was reading a book on the couch. John glanced up at the telly and then back up to Eleven, "It's called Just Dance, I do believe, why?"

"Want to play?"

Ten glanced over at Eleven, whose eyes sparkled as he took in the two dancing boys. "How do you play this?" Eleven asked, happily holding the controller the blonde handed over, "Here, take my spot. This is waaay to girly for me."

"Thank you! I.. don't think we've met. I'm The Doctor. Everyone calls me Eleven, though." He chirped, holding out his hand to the blonde, whom shook it, "I'm Dean. I better go find my brother anyways. Have fun with Merlin, later!"

Ten had settled down on the couch next to John, whom smiled at him before turning back to his book. Ten would seriously hate to admit how adorable Eleven was, what with his horrible dancing, infectious laugh and unconscious flirtation, though Merlin had similar habits so they looked like a pair of goofballs dancing to popular music in front of a television.

"You're staring."

Ten glanced at John, whom gave him a little knowing smirk and a sly glance from behind his book, "Why don't you just tell him?"

Ten went to reply when the door from the stairwell opened and Sherlock walked in with a vial, "Oh, good, John! I need you to help me deliver this to Bru-"

A crash resounded as Merlin accidentally hit Sherlock's arm, causing the contents to spill all over Eleven's borrowed clothes. Sherlock glared at the waif of a man, "That was really important research that I was bringing to Banner, you've set us back a month with your foolishness! Not just that, you have no idea the repercussions this will cause for Eleven! That was pheromones you fool!"

"He's sorry, all right?" John said quietly, hand on Sherlock's arm, "He'll help you two with your research as an apology, right?" John stressed, staring at Merlin whom nodded, of course he'd help!

"No need,"Sherlock snapped, wrenching his arm from John's hands, "We'll do it ourselves." He stalked out of the room and John gave Merlin an apologetic glance before storming after Sherlock, a lecture about social skills on his tongue.

"You really smell good." Merlin murmured as he stared at Eleven, whom was busy pouting over ruining Ten's clothes.

"It's all right, Eleven. They were too big for me anyway." Ten murmured, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, "Let's go to the kitchen, all right? Get some food in you. I'll give you another change of clothes for your trip out, okay?"

"Merlin?" Eleven said suddenly, causing Ten to look down to see Merlin had a hand on his arm, rubbing up it slowly. His name being called snapped him out of it and he looked up at Eleven, "Oh, sorry. I just.. felt compelled to touch you..."

Eleven and Ten looked at each other perplexed before eying Merlin, whom tucked his head down with a light blush and scampered out of the room. "That's not like him." Ten murmured before shrugging and going to the kitchen with Eleven.

 

"Is there anything you feel like?" He asked, looking through the cupboards, pantry and fridge, but when he received no answer, he glanced over his shoulder to see Eleven leaning against the counter with a container of biscuits open.

"You know those are-"

"Mine now." Eleven said happily, popping another one in his mouth as he chewed happily.

"Merlin's.." Ten sighed before snagging one himself and nibbling on it, leaning against the counter as he watched Eleven happily eat the biscuit.

"These cream biscuits are absolutely amazing." Eleven stated, mouth full of his last bite. Ten grimaced, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Eleven grinned cheekily before eating another one and closing the box, "He'll never know!"

"You ate half the box."

Ten rolled his eyes as Eleven put the box back in silence before practically bouncing out of the room, headed to their room to change into more of his clothes. "I hope he doesn't ruin my last spare." Ten muttered under his breath before widening his stride to catch up with the hyperactive man.

Everything was going smooth until they reentered the den where two students of the Star class were seated, watching a film. "Hey, Jim!" Eleven chirped, sitting down next to the renown playboy, whom normally would chat politely with Eleven before going back to his talk with the other boy, Spock, but this time.. Ten's mouth fell open as Kirk immediately swung to stare at Eleven, practically crawling into his lap as he cupped the man's cheek, "When were you so lovely?"

Ten smacked himself in the head, Pheromones! Of course! He quickly walked over and yanked Eleven up by the elbow, whom was struggling to push Kirk off him, and dragged him to the dorm room. "Hopefully changing your clothes will get most of the pheromones off you, if not I'll have to follow you everywhere so that you don't get taken advantage of. So much for resting."

Eleven gave Ten a wounded look before changing into the offered spare set of clothing, "Take off your pants too, they might have gotten the liquid on them as well."

"But these were my last pair.."

"Just go without! Geez, and do your laundry!" Ten groused before exiting the room to let the other man change. He stood guard outside, hearing stumbling noises and curses from the clumsy man before a shaky voice called out that he can return.

He entered and nearly bit his hand to stop the wanton moan from escaping him. Eleven sat on his bed, hair rumpled and eyes downcast as he struggled with the buttons of the shirt, which were admittedly small. The shirt was sliding a bit off one shoulder and the open cuffs kept sliding up over his hands. He was just too adorable. Ten mentally punched himself, he was not adorable, he's a pain and a nuisance!

A knock sounded on the door and Ten thanked his lucky stars for the interruption and opened the door to see Arthur, Merlin's friend, at the door. "Merlin wants to know who ate half his coo-"

Ten's brows knit as Arthur's voice died away, his eyes became unfocused as he looked passed Ten's shoulder to where Eleven was buckling his belt and looking up sheepishly. Arthur pushed Ten to the side and all but gathered Eleven in his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. Eleven's eyes widened and he began pushing Arthur, whom was rather strong for his age and wouldn't budge.

"Oi!" Ten called out, grabbing Arthur by the shoulder and yanking him away from his roommate, "Hands off my mate!"

Arthur suddenly jolted, confusion bright in his eyes, "Why the hell was I just kissing this idiot? What the.. Anyways, Merlin knows one of you two ate his cookies and he wants a box in return. You better bring it to him, he has cravings."

The door closed behind him as he made a swift exit, leaving Ten to ponder his jealous feelings and Eleven to wipe furiously at his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will continue in the next chapter! I found this prompt too funny to pass up and I hope everyone is enjoying it with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My ailing cat passed and I just.. couldn't write something cute. I hope everyone enjoys this. R&R!

"I guess I should go to the store now, yeah?" Eleven asked after a long moment of silence following Arthur's departure.

"Yeah.. Be careful, everyone is touching and acting strangely around you. Do you want me to come with you?" Ten asked, crossing his arms as he watched Eleven stumble while pulling on his leather boots. "Why? You need to rest! I'll be fine by myself."

"You look like you need a bodyguard." Ten replied, brow arched high as he regarded his roommate. "What! I can look after myself, thank you."

"Just like you looked after yourself when Arthur kissed you."

"He took me by surprise!" Eleven cried, hands up in the air to add emphasis.

"Sure." Ten snorted, "If you're sure, go on ahead. Here's the money for the medicine, get the strongest stuff you can find I want this gone fast."

"Yes, sir!" Eleven saluted, pondered why he was saluting, before leaving the room.

Ten collapsed on his bed, groaning and pressing a hand to his forehead. He felt miserable. He had a fever, his nose was blocked solid and it felt like someone replaced his esophagus with sandpaper. He rolled over onto his stomach and slammed his face into the pillow, but that obviously did little to appease his sinus. He pushed himself up and settled back into a sitting position and stared up at the ceiling.

"I could go for a banana." He murmured, scratching his side as he stood up, changed into warm but comfortable clothes and exited the room. The hall was pure pandemonium.

Ten's brows knit together as he took in the frenzy of males, "What the.."

"You might want to save your room mate." A deep voice murmured from behind him and he looked up to see his classmate, Khan, staring darkly at the mess. "I'll get the current offender, you grab your roommate and run."

Ten nodded in understanding and Khan walked quickly to the mess, pushing the throng aside easily with his undisputed strength until he made it to the middle, Ten close behind and ready to spring into action as Khan grabbed the guy all but humping Eleven and tossed him over his shoulder; Kirk, explains everything, Ten thought before he took off at a run, snagged Eleven's wrist and broke free from the throng with people grasping at Eleven as he passed through the hoards of students. Ten ducked into the closest room and slammed the door closed with Eleven heaving and gasping out, "Why?"

"Pheromones, you idiot."

Ten and Eleven looked over to see Sherlock staring at them like they were morons, "You got pheromones poured on you, the kind that causes people with a loose grasp on themselves to go crazy."

"It's what we were researching, though a live specimen always helps." Eleven glanced over to see Bruce Banner's head pop up from the edge of the bed, having been working on something on the floor out of sight. "I'm that live specimen, I take it?" He sighed and crossed his arms, "While it's interesting, it is a bit of a problem. When will it wear off?"

"Who knows. A week? Two weeks? Either way, it's quite amusing." Sherlock murmured, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. Oh, he was on it again.

"How am I going to get you medicine if I can't even get out of the dorms?" Eleven sighed, pouting slightly at the thought of being unable to complete his task. "I can only run so much, I can't exactly run at the till now can I?"

"I'll come with you, I'll be your bodyguard." Ten stated, sniffling a little.

"But you're sick! What's the point of my getting it for you so that you can rest if you come with me!"

"Not everyone is affected by it. Either people who are loyal or can turn off such silly parts of their brain can go with you." Sherlock murmured. Ten hummed, "I'll see if I can get Khan to help you out. No one will mess with him."

"True, true." Eleven hummed and there was a knock at the door. Cocking a brow, Ten opened it to see Khan staring stonily in, "I'll guard him as he goes to the store. I needed to buy something anyways."

He was about to ask how but shook it off, at times Khan seemed super human, if human at all. Sherlock regarded his look a like before shrugging, looking at Banner whom was still typing away at some program. He was beginning to get bored..

"That would be great, come on! Let's go!" Eleven chirped, clapping his hands and leaving the room with Khan in tow. Ten let out a sigh, glared a little at the zoned out Sherlock before leaving and going into the Den, which was empty aside from John quietly reading a book.

He settled down beside him and grabbed the remote, turning the telly on and flipping absentmindedly through the channels. He hated being sick, absolutely hated it. He liked to move around, do things, be productive, solve problems and now.. here he was watching telly. All he needed was chips and he'd be like the majority of the population, how sad.

He stared boredly at the cartoon he was watching until it ended and turned it off. He really couldn't stand sitting still, he needed to move! He got up and began to pace the length of the den.

"You're making me nervous."

Ten glanced at John, whom stared at him steadily with his book face down in his lap. Ten sighed and moved to the window to stare out at the courtyard after apologizing, a smile came to his face as he saw Eleven returning with Khan, whom stared straight ahead blankly as Eleven flapped his hands around, obviously prattling on about who knows what and almost hitting Khan multiple times with the bag in his hand. He watched them up until they were out of sight and he heard the heavy doors open by way of the stairwell door shuttering from the vacuum the entry created. He waited impatiently, arms crossed and foot tapping as he stared expectantly at the stairs before pushing the door open himself in time to hear a scuffle down the way, followed by a large bang.

Ten hurried down the stairs, jumping a few before he peeked over the railing to see Khan had pushed one of the Odinson's against the wall and Eleven was chastising the tall blonde about touching.

"What is.. Brother." Ten stared as the thin man snagged Thor by the wrist and dragged him out of the stairwell, making snide remarks the entire time. Eleven made a motion he couldn't see quite well and Khan replied to him quietly, Ten straining his ears to hear but couldn't quite make it out due to the low tones.

"Oh! I got your medicine!"

Ten jumped, not realising his presence had been discovered by Khan, whom just finished his gesture before exiting the stairwell on the floor the brothers had been on. Eleven hurried up the stairs and handed him the bag with a flourish and a, "Ta-da!"

Ten stared at his roommate incredulously as he took the offered bag and Eleven jogged past him, jabbering on about how Khan scared practically half the store that was following him with a single glower and how he was really neat to have around.

"You should shower." Ten said suddenly, causing Eleven to freeze and stare at him owlishly with a raised brow, "Maybe the pheromones will just.. wash off? Did you even think of that?"

"Maybe. I might have forgotten." Eleven replied, a sad smile on his face before he pulled the door open and entered the den.

"I'll shower then, but Khan isn't with me so you'll be my hero, right?" Eleven said, turning around and bending at the waist to look directly into Ten's face with a childish smile before taking off down the hall and quickly entering their room. Ten followed at a more subdued pace, his head was pounding now and he really could do with this medicine. He pulled it out and studied it; he got exactly what he wanted.

He felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt and glanced over to see Eleven smiling at him and gesturing to the showers down the hall. He nodded and followed the thin man as he happily entered the showers and shed his clothes without a care that Ten was watching, and he was watching. He looked away when Eleven turned around to smile at him before entering the shower stall.

Ten let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and pulled the medicine from his pocket to pour a little into the cup that came with it, taking the medicine happily and being able to breathe for the first time in what felt like forever. That's when he realised his mistake. A wonderful aroma wafted from the shower stall Eleven was in, the smell alone causing his nether regions to stir in delight over the scent. The shower was making the smell stronger, he was sure of it and he clamped a hand over his nose, cursing as a drop of the syrup fell onto his blue trousers. Hopefully red dye wouldn't stain them, but he didn't need to worry about that right now as Kirk entered the room, face flushed and pupils dilated, he seemed to be the most affected by the scent.

"Oi! Unless you're here to take a shower, I suggest you leave." Ten called out, his voice a little wonky since one of his nostrils clogged up again. He crossed his arms and blocked the stall Eleven was using with his body.

"Relax, I'm just here to take a shower. Honestly, you're overprotective." Kirk said flippantly as he passed.. and made to go directly into Eleven's stall.

"No!" Ten snarled out, jumping to push Kirk away, which he did, but not before slipping on the wet, tiled floor and slamming into the stall himself, knocking into the body that occupied the space and slamming into the floor. His dress shirt and trousers were now soaked, Kirk was groaning from where he landed heavily against the benches that lined the showers and Ten was stuck staring right up at Eleven, whom was staring at him owlishly.

"Ten, why are you in my stall?" He questioned, his hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks attractively and one hand slowly slid down to cup himself, "The air is really cold too. You're getting wet, you'll get sick!"

The scent was really strong in the stall and Ten quickly put a hand to his nose as it began to affect him. He tried to get up but slid on the tiles, slamming back onto the floor painfully.

"Oh, be careful, silly." Eleven said softly, having crouched next to him and gingerly began to lift him up. Ten turned so that he was on his knees, the water soaking further into his pants, "I'm soaked. I need to change."

Eleven made a noise in the back of his throat and pushed Ten's hair from his forehead where it was sticking. The water was now hitting Eleven's back, though the water was still hitting him in the face. He searched the pale eyes of the other, whom smiled at him as he helped him up.

"Thanks for protecting me." Eleven said softly, "Put on the clothes I brought with me to change into, they might be a little tight but it's better than getting sick, no?"

"What will you wear then?" Ten asked, brows knit in confusion.

"A towel!"

Ten groaned, "You are so defenseless." Before sliding a hand up to Eleven's neck and pulling him forward, crushing his lips to the surprised man.

"T-ten? Are you being af-"

"My nose is blocked, now shut up and kiss me back." Ten growled out, yanking Eleven's hair and causing the other to yelp, slipping as he jolted and falling on his ass, slamming his head on the wall.

"Ow." Eleven hissed, rubbing his head as he felt a bump slowly begin to form.

"You all right?" Ten asked as he crouched down, leaning forward to touch his head carefully. "I think so, just hurts. What was that for, anyway?" Eleven pouted, pushing at Ten's shoulder lightly.

"Felt like it?" Ten supplied before Eleven began pushing at his shoulder some more, "Go get changed! You'll get sicker! Go!"

His face was flushed, causing Ten to grin to himself as he understood that this was how Eleven behaved when flustered. He chuckled as he exited the stall, glaring at the spot Kirk had been but apparently left sometime while he was in the stall too. He looked around to make sure he was alone before he unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled his trousers down. Even his pants were wet and he groaned, pulling those off too. He pulled the fleece, multicoloured polka dot print pyjama bottoms over to him and felt a laugh bubble up, it was so.. Eleven.

He pulled them on and they sagged a bit on his hips, for he was built a touch lankier than his counterpart. The T-shirt was snug on his chest and showed his light physique a little too much for his comfort, but dealt with it as he settled on the bench and stared at the shower, hearing the faucet squeak and the water ceased.

"Ten?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot my towel." Eleven murmured sheepishly. Ten groaned and looked around, "Someone forgot there's here, so borrow it."

He tossed a blue and green striped towel over the stall door, smiling as Eleven thanked him before exiting the stall with ruffled hair and the towel wrapped snugly around his waist. His sparse chest hair shone with water, as did his skin.

"Did you even dry off?" Ten asked incredulously, eyebrows raised as he took in the other, whom smiled shyly, "I don't really dry, so it's a waste to even try."

Ten shook his head before gathering his wet clothing, "Come on, let's get back to the dorm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. I totally own those jammies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like absolute shit, but I was able to write! I hope everyone enjoys it, it amused me to write it. R&R!

"It's really cold, let's hurry up!"

Ten rolled his eyes as the towel-clad Eleven hurried passed him, the towel bouncing as it hit his thin calves while he ran to the room only to stare helplessly at the door when he realised it was locked.

Ten rifled through the pockets of his soggy trousers before producing the key and unlocking it, "One day you'll remember that the doors auto-lock."

"Yes, yes, yes. Now, get on with it!" Eleven huffed, hopping from one foot to the other as he waited. Ten rolled his eyes once more, even harder if possible as he turned the knob and let the other in.

He dumped his wet clothes in the hamper, knowing it would smell like mildew come laundry day. He pulled the T-shirt over his head and handed it to Eleven, whom thanked him and pulled it on, a little smile came to his face as he murmured, "You smell nice."

Ten's face flushed as he pulled down the bottoms and handed them over, ignoring Eleven's squeak when he realised Ten had gone commando in his pyjama bottoms. Instead of putting them in the hamper, though, he pulled them on anyway after discarding the towel. Ten had just pulled on a dress shirt and trousers when frantic footsteps came down the hall.

 

"Now, Ten.. Why did you ki-"

The door burst open and the roommates stared owlishly at the usually calm John Watson gasping for breath in their doorway.

"I guess the door wasn't fully close-"

"Let me stay here for a bit, please!" John gasped out, cutting off Ten's murmur.

"Of course, but what's wrong?" Eleven asked as he settled on his bed, watching the blonde as he came in and settled down next to Ten.

"Stark followed Bruce into our room, I cannot stand him for the life of me! I refuse to be in the room with him and if I go to the den he'll just follow me there. I don't get it!" John rushed out, his arms wrapped around himself as if reliving some dark trauma.

"Er.. did he also corner you and-"

"Yes! Don't bring it up, please!" John cried out, his eyes wide with horror at the memory of Stark having his way with him.

Eleven looked at them all questioningly. He may have been here for a month but he still hadn't met everyone in the school.

"Stark is a notorious playboy, rich and famous. He thinks he can bang everyone and they'd beg him for it. He tried it with all of us and Khan actually put him in the hospital for it, we all cheered a little for that. The only person he hasn't tried is Sherlock, probably because he said something about live experiments in passing towards him." Ten explained and Eleven nodded.

 

"He hasn't made a pass at me, either, so I don't know him at all." Eleven chuckled, leaning back on his elbows to appraise the two across from him.

"You're lucky. I'm not even gay and he tried to bed me in an empty dorm." John sighed though Ten stared at him with a raised brow, "Not gay? Then what's with those wistful stares at Sherlock?"

"Ooh, he has the hots for his roommate does he?" Eleven cooed, turning around with full interest.

"Are you daft? It's so obvious how have you not seen it? Oblivious man." Ten stared incredulously at Eleven, not noticing the flushed and angered look John was throwing them.

"I do not have the hots for my roommate!" John cried out, his hands fisting in the cloth of his trousers as if to accentuate his point.

"Sure." Ten drawled, drawing out the word as he fell back on his bed and kicked one leg over the other in a relaxed stance.

"I don't!" John's voice hitched a touch, making him sound nearly hysterical.

Eleven rolled over and grabbed something beside the bed before tossing it at John with a playful smirk, "Come on, let's play a game, hmm?"

John groaned, having been smacked in the face with a box.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Ten exclaimed, a hint of a Scottish accent slipping into his voice as he got exasperated at Eleven's habit of throwing things.

"Guess Who? I haven't played this game in years."

"It's my favourite." Eleven quipped, happily rolling about on his bed, "Come on, let's play. It'll pass the time! Unless you rather play Truth or Dare."

"I'd rather not. All right, let's play this."

"I'm blue!" Eleven called, grabbing the blue frame from John's hands and setting up happily. Ten found this annoying yet endearing and found himself watching the two play the game. John was surprisingly serious when playing, regardless of the fact it was a kid's game. Eleven.. acted like a child as per usual.

It took a good ten minutes before Eleven crooned in victory, hopping about his bed happily. Ten rolled his eyes and took the red frame from John, "All right, my turn now. Think you can beat me, chinny?"

"Think you can beat me, sandshoes?"

John raised a brow as he took in the two, both playing as if the world depended on their victory. They really were interesting to be with, that's for sure.

"Ha-ha!" Ten crowed triumphantly as he beat Eleven for the third time in a row, "Take that!"

Eleven rolled his eyes and pouted, putting the game away. That's when they recalled their guest. Ten peered down to the small male whom was currently sleeping on his bed. Eleven and Ten communicated with their eyes and arm gestures, which translated to, 'wake him up and let's go get some food.'

Ten leaned over the prone form and studied him, trying to figure the best way to wake him up when he realised he was talking in his sleep. He leaned in closer to hear what it was and just made out, "..ock.." When a hand grabbed him by the back of the head and brought him down for a long kiss. Ten flailed his arms about and Eleven was busy looking scandalized before he got up and yanked Ten away from the now half-awake John.

John blinked sleepily and stared at the two, whom were currently in defensive positions by the bed.

"What's wrong? Oh, sorry, did I doze off?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing at an eye, startled when Ten shifted away, "What's wrong? Why are you acting like that?"

"You kissed him." Eleven stated, eying him as if he were an enemy.

"I did what? Oh, I am so sorry!"

Ten and Eleven studied his apologizing face for a few moments when a knock resounded on the door. Curious, Eleven bounced over and pulled open the door to be met with a face he didn't know, but apparently Ten and John did.

"Oh! I don't believe we met, I'm Tony Stark and you are way too strange for my tastes, poor you. Anyways, I do believe a little Watson is in here and I so very much wanted to play with him."

Eleven raised a brow, "Watson? I don't know no Watson. Try the room next door maybe?"

"Strange, I thought I heard him... Oh well, maybe it was next door I heard. Toodles!"

Eleven closed the door and looked over his shoulder, "Whose Watson?"

Ten facepalmed and gestured to John, "He is."


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-chapter! Fluff abounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I haven't slept properly in a few days so I'm a bit loopy and cannot concentrate on writing, so I've been knitting and painting instead since I don't need full mental capacity for it.
> 
> -AW

It was dark -night Eleven realised as his eyes fluttered open from where he was laying, facing the wall of the dorm room. He must have fallen asleep sometime in the evening after John had left, unusual for him but he had quite the trying day.

He heard a sigh coming from the direction of the desk, which is where the window was located and he rolled over a bit so he could look over his shoulder to see Ten, in pyjamas, staring out said window wistfully. He had cracked it open a touch and was just breathing in the fresh air and apparently star-gazing.

"Do we see them well?" Eleven croaked, his throat dry and cracked from lack of hydration.

"Wha-?"

Ten had been taken by surprise, lost in his own world and never noticing his companion stirring. He looked over at Eleven, whom admittedly looked adorable in his rumpled clothes and squinty eyes.

"The stars!"

"Stars? Oh, yes. We have quite the view here." He murmured, going back to staring out the window.

Eleven climbed out of bed and hefted himself up onto the desk, making sure it could support the weight of two teens before settling down comfortably next to Ten and stared out the window, smiling in wonder as he stuck his head out of the small window to get a better look.

Millions of twinkling stars were visible from their dorm, for no streetlights or lights in general polluted the area. He knew he probably looked like a dork, but sights like this always made Eleven feel such wonder. Were there aliens? Other worlds not known to man? He always had his head in the clouds due to this thought process, but who cared, really?

"Do you think there's aliens?" Eleven asked suddenly, peeking over his shoulder to see Ten stare at him incredulously before shaking his head, "Who knows? It would be arrogant to assume we're alone."

"Ever wish you could just.. go and traverse the universe?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Would you be my companion?" Eleven asked after a pregnant silence, in which he retreated from hanging out the window.

Ten smiled, eyes twinkling as he nodded, "Obviously."

Eleven smiled back, shyly. He went to look back out the window when a hand pressed lightly to his cheek to make him look back at the other. Eleven's brows knit together as he stared at Ten, perplexed. Ten simply leaned forward and brushed his lips to Eleven's in a chaste kiss.

"Come on, to bed with you. It's late and there's school tomorrow."

"Yes, mother." Eleven joked, pushing lightly at Ten's shoulder before clambering down from the desk.

The moment was too beautiful to mar with questions, he'd ask tomorrow if Ten reciprocated his feelings or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a short chapter again, my hands are too cold haha. We had to have our chimney cleaned so I've dealt with no fire today, brr.
> 
> On another note, hilarious dream that I thought I'd share for no reason. Apparently, Wrecking Ball came on the radio while I slept. It's the only reason I can think of for a naked Tennant on a wrecking ball swinging by in my dream. I can't get the image out either. It was really random.
> 
> Oh! Yes.. I was contemplating making a CF After Dark, which would be just lemons, whether wet dreams or loving copulation. Should I or should those scenes be incorporated into the story? Do let me know your opinion on this.
> 
> R&R!

"Man, can you sleep."

Eleven groggily opened his eyes to see Ten's face hovering above him. He groaned and pushed himself up off the bed as Ten tossed him another set of his clothes, "Do your bloody laundry after school today or we'll be walking around bare assed."

"Yeah, yeah, I will.." Eleven yawned as he pulled on the dress shirt just as Ten bent down to get in his face, "You will because I'll be taking you there myself with your laundry and bloody watch you as you do it to make sure."

"You don't have to go that far." Eleven made a face at Ten, obvious disapproval on his face as he straightened up and pulled the pinstripe trousers up and cinched it at the waist.

"Oh, don't get all whiny at me, floppy hair! Your laundry is starting to come alive and I really don't feel like being it's first victim. Put it in a bag so that it's ready the minute school is finished."

Eleven gave Ten his best 'are you serious?' look before snatching the bag that Ten all but had in his face and begrudgingly did as the other asked.

"I'd swear you're my mother." Eleven grumbled as he tossed in the last rancid batch of clothing.

"It's a good thing I'm not your mother, I'd look terrible in heels and lipstick."

Eleven cocked a brow and turned to regard Ten with a smirk, "You'd look pretty good I think. Blonde hair, little black dress. Ooh, it would work so well."

Ten gaped at him before humphing, grabbing Eleven by his infuriatingly droopy hair and kissing him roughly, breaking away with an audible hiss, "You're lucky I love you, you dork, or I'd hit you for that."

Eleven stared at him shocked, if not a bit scandalous, before he got a goofy grin and murmured, "So, you do reciprocate my feelings."

"It was bloody obvious!" Ten cried before Eleven grabbed him by the face with both hands and yanked him over into a deep kiss, practically smothering Ten to death with his feelings.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down there, lover boy!" Ten gasped as he pushed away, a smirk playing at his lips as he straightened his suit, "We've got to get to school! No need to look like we've done nothing but kiss all morning."

Eleven shrugged, smiling as Ten opened the door with a flourish and an, "Allons-y!"

==

School had finished uneventfully and Ten and Eleven chattered amiably amongst themselves, hands brushing each other until Ten rolled his eyes and threaded his fingers with Eleven's, swinging their arms a touch. Eleven gave him a dopey smile before taking off in a run.

"Oi!" Ten exclaimed, startled as he pushed himself into a run so that he wouldn't faceplant. Eleven laughed gleefully as he took off down the stairs with his companion in tow until they were outside and he lifted his arms up, having let go of Ten the minute he got out.

"What was that for?" Ten asked, gasping slightly as he eyed Eleven, whom took up bouncing in place.

"I just felt like running. I can't sit still for that long, boring!" He drawled, looking off in the direction of the dorms before taking off towards it. Ten sighed, smiled and took off after him.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-chap again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was busy o: This'll be a short one, but I have an idea for the next chapter, I'll be switching POV's the next chapter so get ready for the beginning of the Johnlock arc, but do not fret, there will always be ten-eleven in the chapters, they are the mains after all. Mostly all mini-chaps will be ten/eleven as well.
> 
> Thanks to 'oops guest' hurr.. for the idea.

He sat up, body drenched with sweat as he gasped. Shuddering breaths passed through his lips as his heart hammered in his chest. His hands were fisted in the material of the duvet and his bare skin was covered in goose flesh due to the cool air of the room meeting his fevered skin. The nightmare grasping at his mind slowly faded from memory, becoming just a whisper in his mind.

He let out one long breath as he calmed himself, his hands grasping his biceps as he tried to warm up his body. He stared down longingly at his pillow, knowing if he just laid back down and tried to rest the specter of his dreams would return. He looked across the room to see the broad back of his companion, also bare. It was strangely warm in the room for a December night and shirts were just uncomfortable, but now he found himself shivering. He slid out from under his covers, his teeth nearly chattering as he shuffled to his wardrobe to pull out a pyjama top and pulling it on, leaving it unbuttoned. He stared at the window before looking back at his bed. He felt that if he tried to sleep he would be attacked once more. His eyes wandered back to his companion, whom was sleeping soundly in his bed and he made a decision. They had been going steady for a little while, it was only natural, wasn't it?

He padded over to the bed and lifted the heavy comforter, moving it just enough that he could slid under it and pull it tightly around himself. He pressed against Eleven's back and slid an arm around his torso. He stirred and slurred, "You all right?"

"Nightmare, go back to sleep." Ten whispered, pressing a kiss to Eleven's broad back. He grumbled before his breathing evened out, indicating he slept once more.

Ten sighed, pressing his body fully against the other form, not caring that he would lose feeling in his left arm as he buried his face between Eleven's sharp shoulder blades and comfortably wrapped his right arm around him, within seconds his breath evened and he was asleep.

===

Ten stirred to light touches and he slowly opened his eyes, where he was met with brightly shining green eyes that were crinkled in a loving smile.

"Did you sleep all right?"

Ten nodded, stretching and yawning simultaneously as he sat up, causing Eleven to move unless he wanted to have his jaw knocked by Ten's head.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Don't remember it."

"Ah."

Silence stretched between them and they simply enjoyed being together, lazing in bed for a few moments before there was a knock on the door.

"Let's pretend to still be asleep." Eleven whispered and Ten nodded, staring owlishly at the door when something was slid underneath. Curious, Ten got up and picked it up.

"I know you're awake, stop kissing and open the door." Ten read aloud, rolling his eyes as he pulled the door open, uncaring of his somewhat bare torso and pants.

"What? And we were not kissing!"

"Party tonight. I know you can never pass up a party." Tony said with a smile before leaving.

"He made me open the door to invite us to a party. Oi, you could have just written it on the paper!"

Tony just laughed as he walked down the hall.

"Wanker."

Ten looked to the side to see John glaring at him, "Can you believe he spent the night last night? I couldn't sleep!"

"I see.. Maybe go sleep now?" He offered before closing the door with his foot and heading back to Eleven, whom was staring at him bemusedly.

"Party tonight?"

"Party tonight."

"Better buy some bananas."


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV at Tony's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having an excruciatingly bad day so I went to my therapy of writing crack fanfics. Yay, crackfics! Enjoy. R&R

It was loud and it was obnoxious, just like Tony.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I scanned the room to see any familiar faces; I only came to find Sherlock, whom surprisingly was here. The first faces I spotted were The Doctors, Eleven doing the strangest dance I've ever seen in my life and Ten was leaning against the bar chatting amiably with Kirk, his tie around his head. He wasn't drunk, you could tell he did it just for the laughs, Eleven however.. He was quite drunk.

I shook my head and smiled a bit; those two were always good for a laugh. I continued my glance around until my eyes fell upon a familiar head of curls. I began pushing my way through the throng and ended up next to a rather grouchy Sherlock, whom was busy trying to burn a whole through the wall with his glare.

"I didn't expect to find you here." I stated loudly, the music level near deafening in the gymnasium that Tony managed to get permission to use. Sherlock looked up at me, his brows furrowed, "I did not want to be here. Tony all but lifted me up to take me here."

"I know you could have easily batted him away." I replied, settling down in the chair across from him. Sherlock glanced away, displeasure colouring his face over my simple observation. I knew him well, probably better than he knew himself sometimes, and it tended to get on his nerves.

I opened my mouth to say something else when my eyes spotted the two biggest troublemakers in the school at the bar, "What are they doing here? Sherlock. We should leave."

He looked at me, confusion in his eyes, until he followed my gaze and got a sour expression. Yes, they often did that, those two. I saw that Ten noticed them as well and a pained expression coloured his face.

I went to get up when a hand landed on my shoulder and Eleven was there, shouting to be heard, "Hey! Why aren't you guys dancing? It's a party, you have to dance!"

I cocked a brow, "Sorry, I don't really dance. Be surprised Sherlock is even here."

"Nonsense, everyone can dance!" Eleven cried out, his face alight with joy only he himself seemed to have. I simply shook my head and Eleven frowned.

I figured that was the end of it when he moved away, but then two hands clapped over the sides of my head and wrenched it up at an angle and wet lips met with mine. It was a sloppy, friendly kiss and with it Eleven was gone and I was left gaping at his back.

I heard a crunching sound and looked up to see Sherlock had stood up, his chair skittering back a ways behind him before he stalked out of the building. I quickly looked at the exit to see Ten pulling a despondent Eleven out the door, the slimmer of the two glancing back to make sure the destructive couple hadn't noticed them.

I sighed as I sat alone now at the party, the few people I knew were busy wrapped up in each other, and was that Loki on Tony's lap? I always assumed he was with his brother...

I looked around once more, seeing a few of the younger years sequestered in corners, fumbling around as it was their first time and shook my head, I truly didn't belong here.

"You shouldn't just let him go off if you care about him."

I looked up to see one of the eighth graders, Harry I do believe his name was, standing behind my chair with his hand entwined with the cold blonde whose name I never could remember.

"I would regret letting him go due to my obstinate nature and thinking it was wrong. Don't care what others would think and just do what your heart thinks is right, all right?"

I stared owlishly at my junior giving me rather sound advice and felt my eyebrows knit together as the blonde sneered, yanked at the messy brunette's hand and drawled out, "Are you done with the inspiring speech? I would like to snog sometime this century, Potter."

Harry laughed and gave a light wave in my direction, calling out that I should think about it before disappearing into one of the dark corners. Was I that transparent?

I didn't have a long time to mull over his words when I realised the chaos-couple spotted me. I really didn't feel like being the plaything of Jim and The Master and quickly left the Gymnasium, keeping an eye out that they weren't following as I all but fled back to the dorms. No one wanted to get stuck between them, especially if Jim had Sebastian with him as well.

The Master was actually the person enforcing the dorm rules and he enjoyed punishing rule breakers to the point no one dared to break them. He got on smashingly with Jim, the psycho of the school and his boyfriend Sebastian. It was no secret that all three of them had a.. thing.. and no one wanted to get caught in it, the last one that did was in the hospital and transferred immediately thereafter.

I was in front of my door when my thoughts finally caught up with me and I reached out for the knob before freezing; I had forgotten my key.

"Are you going to open the door?"

I jumped, never realising Sherlock was behind me and turned around to see him looking down with clear amusement shining in his eyes, two keys in his hand, "You left your key on your bed again, John."

"Of course." I sighed, grabbing the key from his hand and unlocking the door, pocketing it as I made my way to my bed and fell on it bonelessly. How tiresome, this tension that probably only I felt.

"Are you with Eleven?"

I jolted and stared incredulously at Sherlock, "What the devil are you talking about? He's obviously with Ten and I have absolutely no interest in them, let alone males in general. Where did you get such a daft idea?"

"You didn't push him away." Sherlock said simply, looking off to the side.

"How could I? He was there and then he was not. You know how he is, he just floats where ever. There's only one person I care about and that's..." The words caught in my throat and I finished lamely with, "Never mind."

Sherlock simply hummed his acknowledgment and stared off before pulling out a university level chemistry textbook.

Harry's words were bouncing around inside my head as I tried to push down the want to crawl into Sherlock's lap and demand his attention. A sudden cry from down the hall all but echoed in the room, it was an obvious cry of pleasure, and it was obvious from which room it was. The Doctors were apparently getting frisky and it was something I did not need to hear while my mind was running in circles of, 'stay as friends' or 'tell him your feelings, coward.'

The cries and thoughts reached a boiling point with which my brain snapped and I saw myself get out of bed, pull the book from Sherlock's hands and kissed him forcefully. I came back to my senses when I felt long fingers digging into my shoulders as it pushed me away.

"Are you done, John? I was reading." Sherlock stated evenly, practically glaring at me. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I bit out, "I don't know why I love you, you ass."

I didn't think twice to flee the room, but once I reached the den I realised I didn't know what to do or where to go. The Doctors were obviously busy and nearly everyone else was at the party, sitting down and watching telly was out of the question because I knew I would just beat myself up mentally if I were to sit idly.

I made to exit the den when a strong hand clamped over my upper arm, I looked up hopefully only to see Khan staring down at me.

"Sorry, did you need something?" I asked and the other continued to stare before he began dragging me back to my room.

"Oi, I want to go outsid-"

"Go back in your room." Khan stated, his hand refusing to leave my arm unless it seemed I would do as he pleased.

"Why should I?"

"Sherlock wants to speak to you."

"I don't want to hear it." I snapped, glaring up at Sherlock's near double.

"I think you might. Don't make me break the door down to shove you in it."

I didn't doubt this, for the relatively silent man was most likely one of the strongest in the school, if not the strongest. I stared at him and he didn't budge, his eyes narrowing a touch before I raised my hands up and cried out, "Fine!"

I unlocked the door and stormed in to see Sherlock sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, "Didn't think I would need Khan to help me, but I knew you would just skitter away if I went after you."

I opened my mouth to deny such an accusation, but closed it shortly knowing he was correct. I sighed for the millionth time that evening and sat down on my bed.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me."

I rolled my eyes, readying myself for the ridicule, "Yes. Would I kiss you otherwise?"

"You kissed Eleven." Sherlock stated, eyebrows knitting together.

"He kissed me, you mean. It was a friendly kiss anyway, you know he kisses practically everyone if he feels like it!" I exclaimed, my hands wanting to thread into my hair and pull at it for how infuriating Sherlock could be.

"You didn't push-"

"No! I didn't push him away because it was over in a second and it caught me off guard, I was not expecting him to decide he felt like it! No, I did not enjoy and I hope he never does it again. How many times do I have to say I do not like men? What is up with this inquisition? What do you care anyway, it's not like you love me!" I finished my rant, knowing my voice had hitched and probably anyone still in the dorms heard every word.

Sherlock had a pinched expression on his face as he steadily stared at the floor.

"But I do."

It was nearly a whisper and if it weren't for the articulation I could have passed it for the sound of the wind. I gazed at him, studying his expression and body language before I slid to the floor and looked up at his creased features and pressed a hand to his cheek. It was minute, but I felt him nuzzle it just so before his pale eyes met mine and he let his stone mask slip for just a second to show me what I needed to see. With a shaky smile I leaned up and brushed my lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... does anyone want to see The Doctors going at it? If I write it, it'll go up in CF After Dark, so if you ask for it, I will write it, so keep an eye out for it.


	10. Minichap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... hello. I'm still alive *cough* I have writer's block. I started writing CFAD and it's like.. all my creativity ran away, but I've been listening to Starbomb's album all day and it's giving me like.. a little bit of creativity so I thought I'd use it to write. Sorry it's so short, but enjoy it regardless! R&R
> 
> -AW
> 
> (I rip out your brain.)

"Quick. Let's get out of here!" Ten whispered as he slid quietly into the stairwell, hand firmly wrapped around Eleven's wrist. Eleven kept quiet as he snuck through the heavy door before releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Is that why we had to leave the party? Them?" Eleven asked once they had exited the dorm building and began heading towards the school.

"Yeah, the chaos couple. They would never let you go and it was you they were looking for. They'll give up eventually but we'll need to occupy ourselves, nothing is worse than being idle." Ten groaned before snapping his fingers, "There's a greenhouse around back, what do you say?"

"Ooh, sounds interesting." Eleven chirped, eyes sparkling with curiosity and mischief. Ten smiled to himself, there was something adorable about that expression his companion often had. 

They made their way around the school, Eleven eventually slithering his hand into Ten's as they talked, bickered and joked about. It was about a twenty minute stroll before the greenhouse came into sight and it was gigantic.

"I don't know why but when you said greenhouse I was expecting a small glass house filled with plants, not a plant factory." Eleven stated, eyes wide as he took in the building. Ten smiled and led the way into the greenhouse, which was humid in this cold weather and smelled of earth and flowers.

"Wow." Eleven breathed, looking up, around, everywhere he could before he put a hand to his neck from all the craning, stretching and moving. Ten smiled and began making his way down a row, looking fondly at the greenery when he heard little snorts and giggles. Eleven caught his eye, making a little face of confusion as the two looked around before Ten, having a slightly higher vantage point, noticed a sheen of orange between two rows of plants.

"Oh. Him. Ignore him, he's just.. weird." Ten stated, snagging Eleven's wrist as he tugged him past the small red-head, whom had headphones on and seemed to sway to what he was listening to with the occasional snicker. Eleven wondered why he was in the greenhouse when he noticed the sketchpad-ah, drawing the plant life.

"He comes here often, doesn't talk to anyone but listens to music and draws. He didn't notice us thankfully, anti-social brat." Ten sniffed as he stopped in front of what he wanted to show Eleven.

Eleven was speechless as he took in the rows upon rows of flowers practically creating a rainbow of beauty. Sure, it didn't seem like much to most people but Eleven wasn't most people. "That is just.. amazing." Eleven murmured, childlike glee shining in his eyes as he walked down one of the rows, staring at the different kinds of flowers and the various colours they came in. He was caressing a petal when an arm snaked around his torso.

"I figured you'd like it. You seem to enjoy colours and life."

"That I do."

Eleven craned his neck and planted a kiss on Ten's cheek and grinned at him. Ten shook his head and chuckled, looking up at the sky and wondering to himself how long colourful flowers could keep the ever-moving companion of his occupied before he had to figure out something else to distract him until John messaged him that the coast was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :B Did you spot me? Hurr hurr.. dancing to Crasher-vania.


	11. xmas party minichap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another mini-chap but I have something to ask the readers. I was thinking- even though I won't have as much time to write because my boyfriend will be home- that I'd write a christmas chapter between various couples. Like, for instance, a christmas Merthur. Is there any couples you'd like to see a christmas chapter from? Let me know!

Ten opened the door quietly, it was quite late and he had been hanging out with a few of his friends. He closed it and let his eyes adjust to the dim room, only a light on Eleven's nightstand was illuminating the room. He smiled softly to himself and settled down lightly on the bed. Eleven was laying on his back across the bed, his legs resting on the wall so that his body was practically a ninety degree angle and he had a book on his face.

 

Shaking his head, Ten reached out and picked up the book, glancing at the cover to see a buff man with blonde hair- was Eleven into romance novels? He chuckled to himself as he bent the corner of the page and placed it next to the light before he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Eleven's, holding back an exclamation of glee as his companion stirred with a light groan.

 

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Ten said with a grin, one fist poised under his chin to rest on as he stared down at the other.

 

"Morning? It's dark out." Eleven muttered, yawning before lifting himself up with a little noise and turning around to face Ten. "What was so urgent that you had to wake me from my slumber? Also, where is my book? I was reading that."

 

Ten pointed at the nightstand before answering, "You just looked adorable. You also would have been in a lot of pain in that position all night."

 

"You would know." Eleven muttered, looking up at the ceiling with a smirk as Ten flushed and glared at the wall across.

 

"We've been formally invited to John's Christmas party." Ten stated, rolling his eyes a touch when Eleven's eyes lit up with glee.

 

"It won't be like Tony's, just a small one in his dorm room with his close friends. Gift exchange and all that."

 

Eleven looked crestfallen and Ten sighed, "You can still dance, it just might be more like trying to dance in a full train compartment."

 

Eleven stretched his arms over his head before flopping onto his back and staring blankly up at the ceiling, his mind going a mile a minute as he contemplated gifts.

 

"I'm horrible at gift buying." He stated, looking over at Ten, whom nodded and muttered, "So am I."

 

"They'll regret inviting us. I say we give everyone a banana and call it a day."

 

Ten laughed, his infectious smile causing Eleven to right himself and kiss him with a grin.


	12. Xmas chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as well written as I hoped. I'm cleaning the house (and threw out my bloody back for the 50000th millionth time) and we're leaving at the asscrack of dawn Tuesday so I have no time whatsoever to write more than this. I hope you enjoy. Happy holidays and all that jazz.
> 
> R&R and I could really go for some Noel Nog, we better be going to a grocery store in the city. I need me some vegan shit.

John happily sipped at his Egg nog as he looked around the room, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his lips. A prerequisite of the party was to wear a cheesy Christmas jumper and if you didn't own one.. well he had plenty to hand out.

Most of his guests had already arrived, The Doctors and Thor would be the last to show up from his invites. He studied Castiel- one of the seniors of the school whom was about to graduate- chatting with Dean, whom he suspected was the older male's lover. Dean had chosen the gaudiest jumper from his collection, winking at him and making a remark that caused the tiniest smirk to twitch onto Castiel's usually stoic face.

Castiel, on the other hand, chose a more timid design. They had taken up residence on Sherlock's bed, leaning up against the wall and drinking their egg nog slowly. Next to them spaced out was Clint, whom had hardly moved a muscle since he perched himself on the bed, not even batting an eye when Dean placed antlers on his head and began taking the baubles off the small tree on the desk and decorating him with them.

John then turned his attention beside him where the rest of his guests were. Bruce and Steve were talking quietly with each other, Sherlock joining in at times from their little circle on the bed. They were discussing something that made little sense to him- and from his face, little sense to Steve as well. The only one not wearing a jumper was Sherlock, whom outright refused to wear anything pertaining to such a silly holiday and was only there in the first place because it was his room.

A knock sounded on the door and John slipped off the bed to answer it. Thor was on the other side with a large grin and a santa hat on his head, "I do not own a sweater for this occasion, but Tony gave me this."

"I doubt I have a sweater that would fit you anyway, come on in. The santa hat works."

Thor nodded his head to John and entered the room, all but throwing himself onto the bed where John had originally sat. He sighed to himself and went to close the door when a long fingered hand grabbed it.

"Wait! We're here!"

John pushed the door open again to reveal Ten and Eleven, both wearing their own Christmas jumpers along with Eleven sporting antlers. John laughed as he let them in, the two party animals immediately hopping onto the bed with Dean, Castiel and Clint.

Thor had left after getting a text from someone he did not name, but all he had to do was gesture to Clint, whom suddenly snapped out of his reverie and follow the hulking blonde out of the room.

"He's probably going to see the girl he's pining after that goes to our sister school." Bruce murmured when he noticed John's curious looks towards the door.

The party went on quietly, much to John's satisfaction, and they all exchanged gifts and drank egg nog late into the night. It was a nice get together, John thought, and he couldn't help but smile when Sherlock reached out and ruffled his hair just slightly as he stood up to get something. Dean and Eleven immediately latched onto the gesture to tease the hell out of him, causing him to blush and get huffy until Steve told them to lay off.

It was around midnight when Sherlock finally barked for everyone to leave the room, seeming to find deep satisfaction as the guests filed out and went back to their own rooms. It was his turn to give John his gift, and it was one he wouldn't soon forget. Nor would his neighbors, most teasing him about his cries the next morning, but he couldn't care less. He got the best gift of all that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In John's POV as he watches high school drama at it's worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to darkpretties if I recalled your username correctly. (If not, sorry.) So sorry for the loong wait, I had a touch of writer's block. Just so you know, I actually write faster if people tell me what they want to see. I already wrote out my storyline so now I'm kinda in purgatory awaiting the next bite for this story for which couple I should do next. Though I kinda want to do ClintxTony I know that's not a particularly popular coupling..

John sighed as he slid gently to the floor, back to the wall. It was PE and his leg was acting up; the injury always ached on rainy days like this, making it difficult to do more than walk. He studied his classmates milling about, nodding his head at his friends. The Doctor's weren't in this PE class, thankfully, he'd heard they were quite the handful in it.

He heard a groan and what sounded like someone hitting the ground and turned to see Clint a few feet away leaning up against the wall. He caught his eye and lifted two fingers in greeting before looking off in the distance. It was unusual for him to skip out on physical activity, something must be up. John shrugged and looked about some more- Clint would come to him if he needed a chat.

Another- less noisy- shuffle sound from his right had him eying Spock, whom had a slight tendency to skip out on this class if it was something he found pointless. It was pick your own activity, so it didn't surprise him much either. The teacher wasn't even really in the room, opting to take a rest in the office from the looks of it. Sherlock and Bruce had taken residence on the far wall, talking away. Probably about science.

The annoying thing about the PE in this school was that it wasn't by grade. They just sectioned up the school and pushed them together. Something about 'creating bonds through physical activity' and 'senior-junior relationships'. He was pretty sure it was laziness on their account.

He heard a grumbling sound from his right and his eyes immediately slid over to Spock, whom looked like usual in every way except how his brows were pinched. That was strange for the aloof man and he found himself curiously following his eye-line to where Kirk and Khan were talking. Apparently Kirk was trying to talk Khan into a sparring match, but Khan wanted nothing to do with it, trying to end every notion towards it with, 'I'll just kill you, go away.'

John snorted slightly, not evening needing his roommates abilities to see what was going on here, it was almost as bad as what was happening to his left; Clint pining after the man he loved. He groaned and tilted his head back, knocking it almost into the wall. High school drama at it's worst and it was around him. He looked to his left and wanted to just pick Clint up and toss him at Tony, whom was busy talking to the trickster from the other class. Though, he did feel bad for the teen; he had a girlfriend, a smoking-hot girlfriend to be precise who could take care of herself, and out of nowhere he secretly confided in John that he had somehow fallen for the obnoxious prat known as Tony.

He sighed, watching Clint continue to stare at the other man like a love struck teenager-which he was- before turning his head to watch Kirk and Khan.. sparring. He didn't know what the blonde hot-head had said to make the stoic man give in to his demands, but there was some odd touching, looks and twitching of the mouths that made everything.. different. This wasn't sparring, it was more of a mating ritual, and boy was Spock seething.

Just when he was sure Spock was about to go grab Kirk and drag him off to a far corner, the teacher appeared to break up the two. Khan hadn't even broken a sweat, just a single hair was out of place- which he quickly pushed back- and stalked off to go take a seat near the science-pair as he liked to call them. Kirk's eyes were ablaze as he looked after him before sitting down next to Spock and began talking to him, though Spock gave him the cold shoulder and moved a bit away; betraying his emotions fully to anyone who was watching him.

Ah, high school soap operas, John thought with a smirk before he got up and exited the gymnasium just as the bell rang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHOSE BACK. Yeah, baby *wiggles* I finally got back the writing bug. I have had intense writer's block, only able to do drabbles on tumblr (i'm winterofashes on there if you wish to follow me, I share a lot of the fandoms you find in here, as well as anime/manga and cute things)
> 
> I'll be focusing on a Sabriel and Destiel story line with Spock/kirk/khan inbetween, maybe a little splashing of other pairs. I know some people have been bugging me for drarry and I'll get to it, just haven't come up with a storyline for it.
> 
> Does anyone else like the fact John is like the go-to for advice? I can imagine he'd end up being that.

Chapter 14

John sipped at his tea, an eyebrow cocked as he took in Dean flopped over his bed as he perched on Sherlocks. 

“Why are you here, exactly?” He asked, curiosity colouring his voice as well as slight annoyance. He had wanted some time alone to read a book and enjoy his tea, but the eldest Winchester brother had pushed his way in.

“My brother has a crush.” He muttered, arms crossed under his chin as he glared at nothing.

“This has to do with me, how?” John asked, eyebrow cocked as he took another sip of his tea. The brother groaned, unfurling his arms and letting them hang onto the carpet.

Since when had he become a love adviser? John snorted at his thoughts as he waited for the other to speak.

“Nothing, but I had to bitch to someone, I can’t do it to Cas.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s his fucking brother.”

John choked on his tea, eyes wide as he spluttered slightly, “he’s in love with that?”

"My point exactly." Dean griped.

"I take it we're talking about the guy who can outdo Loki, Moriarty and The Master right?"

Dean just let out a long, unintelligible string of words that was obviously confirmation of John's concerns. He sipped slowly at his tea as he nodded, "that is a problem..."

"But he's happy at the same time, but I don't think the dude loves him back. I mean, I can't say anything, look who I'm with. Unless that asshole really gives a damn about my brother he ain't going near him."

John just nodded, letting Dean continue his rant until a soft knock sounded on the door. He held a hand up and stood, quietly making his way to the door to open it only to see Dean's other half.

"Hello, Castiel. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dean." He stated simply, licking his lips and peering over John to see the griping man on the bed. "I was correct, he is here."

"Come on in, Cas. I might as well let you in on this." Dean called out and John moved aside with an eye roll. Was his room becoming a psychologist's office?

"What's wrong?" Castiel sat down carefully, his eyes never leaving Dean's face even as John made himself comfortable again on Sherlock's bed.

John pulled the book he was reading over to him and leaned up against the wall, sipping his tea as the two chatted quietly amongst themselves, voices going up a bit when Dean divulged his lover with the news of Sam's big crush.

"I did not expect this. Come, Dean. We must get to Sam."

John let out a sigh of relief as the two left the room, Dean shouting over his shoulder a, "thanks, John!"

Silence, he smiled and took another sip of his tea as he let himself got lost in his book- for ten minutes before another knock sounded on his door.

He grit his teeth, looked heavenward before he puffed out his cheeks as he slid off the bed and grumpily opened the door, his displeasure obvious on his features as he took in Spock.

“I wish to speak to you over certain.. matters.”

“Fine. Fine!” John snapped, moving aside to let the confused Spock in.

“I assume this is about Kirk.” John says as he lifts himself back up on the bed, staring at his discarded book sadly as he sipped his tea.

“Yes.”

“And how he obviously has feelings for Khan.”

Spock looked slightly startled before he nodded in affirmation.

“You want him to feel for you instead.” John continued, his tone flat hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Thankfully, Spock kept it short and left after a few questions about how he should approach Kirk about the matters and John did his best to give the best advice he could, given his annoyed mood.

He settled back onto the bed with his book, sighing contently and hoping there would be no further interruptions. About twenty minutes later the door opened with a soft click and he heard the light footsteps of his roommate-slash-lover.

He looked up from his book to see Sherlock looking at him owlishly as he murmured, “you look like you’ve had a trying day.”

“Oh, have I.” John sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the best chapter, it's kinda a transition between the last chapter and the next, which is already written so I may just post it up tomorrow, today if requested. Enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter focus' on Spock-Kirk-Khan love triangle and switches to Spock's POV, just a heads up.

Chapter 15

“He’s just playing with you, dammit!”

“You don’t know that, Dean!”

John pressed a hand to his forehead, trying very hard to finish his review before tomorrow’s test. Sherlock awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder- his way to calm him- as he walked by and disappeared into their room.

“Wow, they really go at it.”

John jerked his head up to see the senior the brothers were bickering over. Gabriel was leaning up against the entry to the dorm’s lounge, pulling a lollipop from his mouth. 

“You’re known as the player of the school, even more so than Kirk and Dean. Are you really that surprised?” 

Gabriel snorted before laughing, popping the candy back in his mouth before he sauntered away- obviously heading towards Sam’s dorm room. 

John didn’t know what to think; the other rarely clung to one person for that long. Normally a day max but John had seen him constantly, practically living in Sam’s room. John’s knuckles turned white as he grasped his textbook hard after hearing the eldest brother bring up something he really should’ve left alone in Sam’s past. They may not have been the closest of friends, but nothing pissed him off more than digging up old wounds.

The taller of the two stormed away, slamming his door as he entered his room. Dean made to chase after but John snagged his wrist, “let him be. You did a number on him already and I could really do without the drama before a test.”

“But, he’s been brainwash-”

“How do you know he has?” John asked, a sigh escaping him as he let go of the stubborn brother’s wrist and rubbed his head, “seriously, I’ve never seen Gabriel involved with someone, and he actually appears to care about your brother. Wouldn’t Castiel get in his way if he wasn’t serious?”

“Don’t bring Cas into this!”

“Dean,” John sighed again as he looked up at the other, “ Castiel sees Sam as a friend, no? So why would he let Sam get played by his own brother?”

“He’s right, Dean.”

John jumped slightly, not having heard Castiel enter the lounge. He didn’t know how anyone could walk so lightly on their feet. He went back to his textbook, ignoring the couple talking in hushed tones until they left to return to the senior dorms. The couch dipped next to him and John grasped at his falling textbook as he fell against the side of whomever sat down.

“Is it over?”

John looked up to see Sherlock staring steadily down at him, his own way of showing concern it seemed. John nodded, righting himself and his textbook- though he could have stayed against Sherlock’s side forever if he wasn’t currently freaking out over the tests in the morning.

“Oi! Knock it off!”

John let out an even longer sigh as he looked to the entrance to the dorms to see Ten stomping off, muttering about arguing lovers.

“Have you guys seen Eleven?” Ten asked, leaning a hip against the couch as he looked at John.

“He’s in the lab with Bruce.” Sherlock supplied. Ten nodded and went on his way before stopping a second, “John, you can use my dorm if you need to escape from being a love guru. No one bothers to come unannounced since that one time Eleven opened the door starkers and scarred Tony. I never knew someone could scar that hornball.”

“Would that really be all right?” John’s look of relief made Ten smile softly and nod his head, “go on in, here’s the key. You might hear Spock and Kirk’s war going on but your room is closer to his so it shouldn’t be that bad. We have a little stereo in there as well if you’d want to put on background noise to tune it out.”

“You are truly a life saver.” John sighed and Ten quirked a brow and grinned, “I’m not candy.”

John shook his head before gathering his stuff and looking at Sherlock, whom regarded him with a steady gaze.

“Are you coming or did you have things to do?”

“I’m going back to the lab, but at least I know you aren’t ripping your hair out. Study, keep to yourself. “ Sherlock then stood up and exited the room. John shook his head, thanked Ten once more before slipping into his room. Finally, peace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick bonus Drarry chapter for those wanting some Drarry. -super inspired today-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be the Spock focusing one.

Mini Chap

“I really can’t imagine you wearing such a thing.”

Harry looked up, rubbing his lips together as he pocketed his chap stick. He eyed his posh boyfriend with a raised brow and a smirk. “It’s dry in here, you wouldn’t want your boyfriend to have dry lips now would you?”

Draco looked away, puffing his cheek slightly to show his displeasure before he exited the room to Harry’s gleeful laughter. He loved making Draco uncomfortable about his snooty ways. Harry licked his lips slightly, still pleasantly surprised at the sweet taste of the balm. He left the room to find Draco sitting in the lounge. It was smaller than the other two in the dorms since they were juniors, but it was cozy enough. Most of the juniors stayed in their rooms or went off campus so the lounge was normally quite empty.

“No need for the pouting, Draco.” Harry said as he sat down beside the fair man. He leaned forward, catching the pointed chin in his hand and turning his head so that he could press a chaste kiss to his lips. Draco made a little humming noise and followed Harry’s lips, almost hypnotized by them. Harry laughed, pushing the waif of a man away. Draco voiced his displeasure before asking why his lips tasted so sweet.

“It’s watermelon flavoured, Draco.”

“That is so girly.”

Harry snorted, “you seem to like it just fine. Why don’t you try some?”

“Never.” Draco tilted his head up, obviously turning his nose down on the mere thought of wearing something not made for someone of his status or gender. Harry hoped to one day break that insufferable opinion from his young lover, but for now…

He leaned forward with a smile and drew the plush lips of his lovers between his own and lost himself in the thin arms of his beloved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> switches to spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone this weekend (read: forced to visit family) so people who celebrate easter, have a good one. Candy is everywhere, enjoy it. I know I will ;)
> 
> -AW

Chapter 16

“Get your head out of your ass and just tell him already.”

Spock stared owlishly down at the blonde man standing next to him. He didn’t quite know him but had seen him sauntering about the dorms. He had a hand stuffed in a large bag of candy as he stared out the window before supplying, “you never know when he’ll get snatched up, and he will. You know that, hell, you know who is trying to do that.”

Spock clenched his fists momentarily before he smoothed his expression down again, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that, kiddo.”

“Gabriel?”

The blonde looked up and over his shoulder to where the youngest Winchester stood, looking a tad uncomfortable in the doorway to the stairs.

“Are we going or not? Do you want Dean to catch wind of this and stalk us?”

“Think about what I said.” Gabriel said quietly before raising his voice as he made his way over to the tall man.

Spock tilted his head just so as he watched them leave- why was this man bothering with his problems?

He left his place by the window and made his way back to his room, ignoring the fact he knew Kirk was with Khan at this moment in the gym- sparring they said. He didn’t believe it for a second and felt a flash of irrational anger and whim. Normally he would never act upon something as juvenile as this, yet he found himself grabbing his PE clothes and fabricating a story of how he wanted so very much to practice his fighting.

He shouldered the duffel and left the dorms, walking briskly towards the gymnasium so he could work out- obviously. What did he care what Kirk and Khan were up to?

However, he truly wished he hadn’t followed his whims as he opened the door to see Kirk pinned up against the wall, hands buried in Khan’s hair as the two pawed at each other- the two already topless by this point. The thud of his bag hitting the floor alerted them to his presence and he felt the cold stare of Khan and the shocked star of Kirk as he muttered an apology, picked up his clothing and walked passed them- heading towards the weight room.

He would not let this get to him, it was illogical to let something like that get to him. He had to focus, this was frivolous.

\--

Khan looked back down to where Kirk was frozen against the wall. He tilted his head, his brows knitting as he studied the blonde. He could tell he was no longer in the heated mood he was in a second ago and backed off, crossing his arms and letting his displeasure colour his normally stoic face.

“Why did he have to see…”

“Why are you ashamed? He’s seen you with practically the whole school.”

“This is different.” Kirk whispered, rubbing his face with his palm before he began heading in the direction Spock had gone, but Khan grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

“You would leave me for him? The one who refuses to acknowledge his feelings? The one whom feels romance is pointless more so than Sherlock or myself? We both realised we had feelings and acted upon them. He’s a coward.”

“Shut up.” Kirk growled out, shaking Khan off as he stalked towards the weight room. Khan let his hand drop, “so you’re choosing him over me.”

Kirk stopped but stayed silent and that was all Khan needed before he reeled and slammed his fist into the wall- if he did not he would’ve hurt Kirk at that moment. He then left the gym, his angry footsteps echoing.

The blonde watched him leave, his face pained. He was absolutely torn, for he wanted to be with the both. But how does one date both without hurting either of their feelings? He didn’t want a wife and mistress, he wanted them both at the same time. Was that so much to ask?

He slipped into the weight room to see Spock sitting on the bench, still. He hadn’t changed, he hadn’t moved from the looks of it.

“Spock?”

He could tell he startled him, he didn’t jump but his hands clasped. That’s normally how he could gauge the others feelings. He met his gaze and the two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Kirk blurted out, “I love you.”

Spock’s brows pinched, disbelief a flash in his eyes before he turned away and muttered, “you know I don’t-”

“Don’t start that shit.” Kirk spat, walking into the others personal space and crossing his arms, “I love you and I love Khan. I love you both just as much.”

Spock stared evenly at him, his head tilted just a tad to the side so he knew he was confused. “I can’t choose. Either you accept this of me or it just can’t happen, Spock.”

“I haven’t even stated if I reciproca-”

“I know, Spock. I’ve known for awhile now. You’re safe, you’re you. Khan is… he’s the opposite of you, yet the same. I can’t choose Spock. Khan couldn’t care less if I was with you at the same time, he’d find how to work it out. It’s what we were discussing in here when you interrupt-”

“All but fornicating against a wall is not discussin-”

Kirk growled, grabbed Spock by his shirt and pulled him forward, slamming his lips painfully to the others.

It was a challenge Spock charged into.


	18. Sabriel Mini-chap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says~ Sabriel minichappie.

“Ow!”

Gabriel pulled back and laughed, the stick of the lollipop in his mouth hanging out just so as Sam rubbed his cheek. The blonde swooped back in to kiss Sam again, this time nearly taking out his eye.

“Dude! You trying to make me blind?!”

“Pay attention to me.”

“The test is Friday, Gabe! I have to study for it!”

“But, Sam!” Gabriel started, a whine caught in his throat as he slumped against the table and stared up steadily into his boyfriend's eyes, “it’s Saturday, can we please do something?”

Sam looked back at his book pointedly, ignoring the pouting blonde. Gabriel puffed out a cheek in annoyance before a grin curled his lips as he slid forward and began to peck at Sam’s face with the lollipop stick once more.  
“Fine! I get it! Let’s go out! But you owe me, Gabe. Tomorrow night you’re finding your own thing to do, I’ll be studying!”

“Of course you are!” Gabriel chirped, standing up abruptly in such a way Sam wondered how his spine didn’t snap. 

Sam gathered his things and deposited them into his bag, lifting the strap over his head to rest on his shoulder as he turned back to his lover, whom was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“All right, where are we going? I assume you already have the entire day planned out.”

“And you would guess correctly, Sammykins! Onwards, to the sweets shop!”

Sam groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he followed the smaller man out of the library. He should’ve known it started with the sweets shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if they're OOC, as I said, I'm writing for fun and to relax, I'm not writing something amazing here. Oh, and Merlin and Avengers will eventually pop up in here. If you have any ideas, pairings, prompts, whatever that you would like to see me add in, go ahead. Tell me. Anything can happen in here, but I have to know the fandom. So.. if it's Firefly, I watched the first episode and.. that's it. You get what I'm saying? But otherwise, anything.
> 
> This will also jump POV. From first to third, from character to character depending on what I want to write. If, for instance, I want a merthur to unfold while writing Eleven pining for Ten, I'll switch to Merlin's POV. I'll write in the summary if I change it.


End file.
